Los borrachos nunca mienten
by Keiian
Summary: Las cosas comenzaron a cambiar en Lily la noche en que James Potter llegó a la Sala Común completamente borracho, gritando a los cuatro vientos que ella era el amor de su vida. One-shoot.


La verdad es que estoy muy contenta y satisfecha de haber terminado finalmente este one-shoot, lo tenía planeado y empezado desde principios de mes, pero recién hoy lo termino. Espero que les guste :)

Disclaimer: todo lo que no reconozcan es de su humilde servidora; el resto es de J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Los borrachos nunca mienten.**

James Potter dejó con la torpeza característica de los borrachos un vaso casi vacío de cerveza de mantequilla en la barra. Hipó entrecortadamente y se llevó una mano al pecho. Recorrió con ojos vidriosos la estancia de aquel decrépito bar y creyó distinguir (aunque no estaba muy seguro) a Sirius en un rincón oscuro, besando sin ningún tapujo a una chica que no debía de estar en sus cinco sentidos.

Exactamente como ellos dos.

James se puso en pie y se tambaleó; se tuvo que aferrar a la barra para no caerse. Entrecerró los ojos con molestia al escuchar las estruendosas carcajadas del _barman _y aquella música tan insoportable.

Deseó que al menos Remus estuviera allí, porque su amigo se hubiera mantenido más sobrio que ellos dos y los hubiera llevado de vuelta a Hogwarts apenas los viera con ganas de irse. Pero no, ni Remus ni Peter habían querido irse de juerga con él y Sirius. _Bueno, que se jodan_, pensó James, obnubilado por el alcohol. ¿Cuántas latas de cerveza de mantequilla tendría encima? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? _Once_, decidió finalmente con una sonrisita, desvariando.

Pero la música ya comenzaba a martillarle la cabeza de una forma muy dolorosa y quería largarse de aquel bar de mala muerte. Así que se acercó a la figura que él creía que era Sirius y lo tomó del hombro, volteándolo.

—Eh, Canuto, ya me quiero ir…—dijo perezosamente James.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo canutos—repuso el tipo. Ahí James se dio cuenta que ese hombre no era Sirius ni remotamente y, además, parecía molesto por la interrupción—. Ahora, si me disculpas, quisiera…

—Ah, ya, claro. Es que como estoy borracho, me confundí y pensé que eras mi amigo. Por cierto, ¿no lo habrás visto, verdad?—preguntó. ¡Como si ese desconocido supiera siquiera quién era Sirius!

El tipo torció la boca, irritado.

—Claro que no. Ahora mejor vete—espetó el tipo. La chica con la que estaba parecía tan borracha que ni se daba cuenta de la situación.

El rostro de James mostró una expresión de disgusto, como si ese desconocido le hubiera dado un puñetazo.

— ¡Eso mismo me dice Lily!—exclamó, dolido—. ¡Siempre me rechaza, no entiendo por qué! ¡Yo nunca le hice nada! ¡Y yo que la quiero tanto!

—Pues deberías declarártele—repuso el hombre, impaciente.

—Sí, tienes razón—aseveró enérgicamente James—. Creo que iré a decírselo…

—Sí, sí, vete—lo animó el tipo, contento de poder quitarse de encima a ese pesado.

Pero James pareció desinflarse como un globo.

—Pero no puedo irme sin Sirius… ¿No lo habrás visto, verdad?

Ahí sí, el tipo perdió toda la paciencia.

— ¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Déjame en paz!—exclamó, cansado, y se volvió hacia la chica.

— ¡Eso mismo me dice Lily!—casi lloriqueó James, dando un golpe al piso, frustrado.

— ¡Eh, Cornamenta!—lo llamó alguien desde detrás de él. James se giró y vio a Sirius Black, su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, acercarse a él tambaleantemente. Por supuesto, con varias latas de cerveza de mantequilla encima—. ¡Este lugar es una mierda! ¡Vayámonos!—le gritó desde lejos.

— ¡Eso no te lo discutiré!—le devolvió el grito y comenzó a avanzar a trompicones hacia Sirius.

— ¿Con quién hablabas?—inquirió Sirius, con la voz ronca que adoptaba cuando se pasaba de copas.

—Confundí a un tipo contigo. Creo que debía ser pariente lejano de Lily…—comentó, pensativo.

Sirius estalló en carcajadas comos si James hubiera dicho el mejor chiste del mundo. Le propinó una fuerte palmada en la espalda que lo hizo tropezar mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

Aquel antro de dudosa reputación se encontraba bastante alejado de la calle principal de Hogsmeade y James y sus amigos, los llamados Merodeadores, lo encontraron en su tercer año en Hogwarts, durante una de las primeras excursiones al pueblo mágico. El local se llamaba "La Trucha Tranquila". En opinión de Sirius, el dueño del bar de seguro estaba más borracho que ellos dos juntos para ponerle un nombre tan horrible al local.

Fuera de La Trucha Tranquila, el clima aún era templado, a pesar de estar ya a fines de septiembre, aunque una ligerísima brisa barría los suelos.

James y Sirius salieron tambaleantes del bar riendo a carcajadas. Enfilaron hacia la calle principal, acercándose a Honeydukes. Estaban borrachos, pero se sabían el camino de memoria a fuerza de repetirlo durante varios años. El instinto les indicó a ambos que debían guardar silencio y lograron entrar a hurtadillas en Honeydukes sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Estaban a punto de bajar al depósito de la tienda, donde se encontraba la entrada secreta al pasadizo hacia Hogwarts, cuando James se paró en seco. Claro que, con la borrachera encima, tuvo que apoyarse en el mostrador.

Sirius se volvió hacia él.

— ¿Y ahora qué?—preguntó, e hipó entrecortadamente.

—Un tipo recién me dijo…

— ¿Qué tipo?—se extrañó Black.

James lo miró impaciente.

— ¡El tipo! ¡El tipo con el que te confundí!—exclamó. Sirius se rascó la cabeza distraídamente y asintió, como dando a entender que había recordado al desconocido, aunque lo más probable era que estuviera mintiendo—. Me dijo que le declare mis sentimientos a Lily.

Sirius soltó una carcajada queda.

— ¡Pero si ya lo has hecho!

—Pero lo haré otra vez—declaró fervientemente James. Hubiera sido un momento muy solemne si no fuera porque, aparte de que estaban borrachos, el moreno en cuanto se separó del mostrador casi se cae al piso—. ¡Estos pisos de mierda!

Su mejor amigo volvió a reír y abrió la puerta de la bodega. Bajaron hasta el sótano y allí, detrás de un destartalado armario que ya nadie usaba, había una puerta que se camuflaba con las paredes oscuras. La abrieron y comenzaron a caminar tambaleantes por el estrecho pasadizo. Nunca pudieron recordar con precisión cómo demonios lograron atravesar el pasadizo sin desplomarse en el suelo y comenzar a roncar, pero antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban en el tercer pasillo, al lado de la estatua de una bruja tuerta.

—Vamos a la Sala Común ahora—dijo James, apremiante.

Comenzó a caminar, pero Sirius lo obligó a detenerse al agarrarlo del cuello de la túnica. El muchacho lo miró molesto.

—No quiero ir ahora a Gryffindor—protestó.

— ¡Pero le tengo que decir a Lily mis sentimientos!—exclamó James vehementemente.

—Evans te mandará a la mierda, Cornamenta—resopló Sirius.

—Oh, vamos, Canuto, apóyame en esto. Será divertido—dijo Potter—. De todos modos, no hay nada interesante para hacer.

Sirius rodó los ojos, pero eso lo hizo marearse y cayó al suelo cuando no encontró nada en lo que apoyarse. A James le entró la risa tonta y pronto se estaba contorsionando de risa.

— ¡Cállate, idiota!—exclamó en un susurro Sirius, haciendo hasta lo imposible por pararse, pero parecía ser que su trasero había decidido que estaba mejor en el suelo.

James soltó una estruendosa carcajada ante los fallidos intentos de su mejor amigo por ponerse en pie. Sirius, al tenerlo al alcance, le pegó un codazo a la pierna de Potter, que cayó arrodillado al suelo y la risa se le cortó.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios haces?—exclamó James, indignado, abalanzándose sobre Black y comenzando una pelea más bien infantil. De pronto, el moreno exclamó: — ¡Oh, no, Lily!

Eso hizo que ambos amigos dejaran de lanzarse puñetazos errados y que Sirius mirara a James con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué sucede con la pelirroja?—inquirió, y comenzó a entrarle nuevamente la risa. Cuando se emborrachaba, no hacía falta de mucho para que se riera, tan sólo un hecho mínimamente curioso y Sirius ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

— ¡Me olvidé de ella por completo! ¡Tengo que ir a declararle mi amor!—exclamó, poniéndose en pie trabajosamente.

—Tú nunca podrías olvidarte de ella, Cornamenta—repuso Black, imitando a su amigo con esfuerzo.

La expresión de James se volvió soñadora.

—Éso es cierto—dijo con voz de idiota enamorado. Luego miró a Sirius—. Se nota que me conoces, Canuto. Eres un buen amigo.

Sirius sonrió, fanfarrón.

—Claro que sí. Yo soy el mejor—sentenció con orgullo, irguiéndose. Pero luego hundió los hombros cuando tuvo que hipar por enésima vez en la noche.

—Vayamos a ver a Lily—dijo James y, antes de que su amigo pudiera detenerlo, comenzó a caminar.

El cómo llegaron a la Sala Común sin lesiones y sin ser pescados por Filch fue algo que nunca pudieron recordar, pero antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban allí. En la Sala Común había unas pocas personas aún y James logró divisar la inconfundible melena pelirroja de Lily Evans, la chica que siempre lo rechazaba por más sinceras que fueran sus peticiones.

Apenas llegaron, James se subió a una mesa de estudios. Sirius silbó, atrayendo la atención de todos, que los miraron con curiosidad. Black no pudo evitar reírse y Potter lo siguió.

—Bien, bien—dijo Sirius en voz lo suficientemente alta para que todos los escucharan—. Aquí mi amigo Cornamenta quiere hacer un anuncio muy importante… ¡Eh, Lunático, Colagusano, aquí están!—se interrumpió al ver como los mencionados se acercaban a ellos.

Remus Lupin tomó del brazo a Sirius.

— ¿Qué demonios es ésto, Sirius?—inquirió.

— ¡Mi declaración!—rugió James, haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en él.

—James, no hagas idioteces…—comenzó Lupin.

— ¡No seas amargo, Lunático! ¡Tengo que hacerlo!—determinó Potter a voz en cuello.

—Pero…—trató de intervenir Peter, pero fue callado por un gesto de Sirius.

Sentadas en los sofás más próximos a la chimenea, Lily Evans y Marlene McKinnon miraban con creciente curiosidad la escena que se desarrollaba en el centro de la sala. De hecho, todo el mundo miraba el espectáculo que estaban montando los Merodeadores.

— ¿No irás a detenerlos?—preguntó Marlene con curiosidad, pues era muy raro que su amiga se quedara de brazos cruzados sin arruinarles la fiesta.

—No, quiero reír un rato—contestó Lily con una sonrisa, estirándose y dejando de lado los deberes de McGonagall.

Marlene se encogió de hombros y lo dejó correr. A ella también le apetecía reír un poco y los Merodeadores se lo ponían en bandeja de oro.

Lily y Marlene eran amigas desde que Evans se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor la noche de la selección en su primer año en Hogwarts. Marlene, con su personalidad extrovertida y desinhibida, enseguida entabló conversación con Lily y desde entonces eran amigas. Pero su amistad se fortificó luego de que Lily cortó lazos con Severus Snape, su ex mejor amigo. A pesar de sus personalidades opuestas, eran muy amigas y cada una había aprendido a soportar las peculiaridades de la otra.

Por su parte, los Merodeadores seguían haciendo un alboroto considerable. Toda la Sala Común había dejado de lado sus asuntos para mirar cómo los cuatro mejores amigos más famosos de Hogwarts les regalaban un show. A esas alturas, ya se habían dado cuenta de que Potter y Black estaban ebrios.

—James, baja de ahí. La vas a cagar—insistió Remus por enésima vez.

Su amigo hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

—Déjame, Remus, sólo tomará un segundo—le dijo James. Luego se volvió para mirar a sus compañeros de casa y les sonrió ampliamente. Se tambaleó y casi se cayó al suelo, cosa que hizo reír a Sirius y a unos cuantos más—. Amigos gryffindors, tengo que confesar… ¡que estoy perdidamente enamorado!

Los cuchicheos se extendieron como una ola por la Sala Común y algunos, sobretodo las chicas, lo miraron con más interés.

— ¿Quién es, Potter?—le preguntó Marlene con una sonrisa divertida, en voz alta para que todos lo escucharon.

James sonrió…un tanto idiota.

— ¡Lily Evans, eres el amor de mi vida!—gritó desaforadamente James—. ¡Quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos!

La Sala Común enmudeció de pronto y todos se giraron para mirar a la mencionada. Lily estaba roja, aunque nadie pudo precisar si era a causa de la furia o de la vergüenza. La pelirroja se puso en pie rígidamente y Marlene supo que estaba considerablemente cabreada.

—POTTER— El tenso silencio que había caído en la habitación redonda fue roto por el rugido de Lily. Los hombros de muchos de los presentes comenzaron a sacudirse, presos de una risa contenida. — ¡Si estás borracho, vete a la habitación a dormir, estúpido! ¡Y no soy el amor de tu vida, idiota!—ladró.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes? ¡No vives en mi mente!—gritó también James, todavía sobre la mesa.

— ¡Lo sé porque lo sé, Potter! ¡Y deja de decir incoherencias! ¡Es obvio que estás borracho!—chilló.

Todos miraban a los dos contrincantes como si estuvieran mirando un partido de tenis muggle. La escena era muy graciosa, ambos gritándose desaforadamente en medio de la Sala Común, él parado en la mesa de estudio y ella desde el suelo.

— ¡Borracho o no, es la verdad!—voceó James—. ¡Los borrachos nunca mienten!

— ¡Es "los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad", estúpido!—lo corrigió Lily a voz en cuello.

Él hizo un gesto vago, como restándole importancia.

— ¡Da igual cómo sea la maldita frase! ¡El caso es que te amo, ¿te lo dije?—volvió a gritar James y, esta vez, Lily se sonrojó de vergüenza.

Entonces, una carcajada sonora rajó la atmosfera de pelea reinante. Todos se volvieron para ver a Marlene McKinnon reír de manera descontrolada y sujetándose el vientre. La situación la había divertido tanto que no podía dejar de reír y tenía el rostro enrojecido a causa de la risa. Miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a Lily y James, sin parar de carcajearse e inclinada hacia delante.

Lily la miró furiosa.

— ¡Deja de reírte, Marlene!—le espetó, gritando. Luego se volvió hacia James, que tenía una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara—. ¡Y tú, deja de decir estupideces!

También pensó en mandar a callar a todas las personas que comenzaron a reírse fuertemente, pero sabía que lo mejor sería emprender una rápida retirada. Le dirigió una mirada furibunda a James, una de advertencia a Marlene y subió a su habitación, enojadísima.

James se quedó viendo a Lily subir las escaleras pisando fuerte y luego se volvió hacia Remus, que no había podido evitar reír junto a Peter. Sirius estaba revolcándose en el suelo al tiempo que se sujetaba el estómago, presa de un ataque de risa. Potter hizo una mueca de fastidio: tanto ruido le hacía doler la cabeza.

— ¿Crees en serio que la cagué, Lunático?—le preguntó, al tiempo que se bajaba torpemente. Peter logró sujetarlo a tiempo para que no se rompiera la crisma cuando casi se cayó al suelo de cabeza.

El muchacho dejó de reír y lo miró fijamente.

—Sinceramente, sí. Pero siempre lo haces, así que…—dejó la frase inconclusa y se encogió de hombros.

James se dejó caer pesadamente en una de las sillas de la mesa de estudio donde se había parado. Cruzó los brazos sobre el escritorio y hundió la cabeza en ellos. Pronto, estaba roncando.

.

.

— ¡Es un idiota, un estúpido! ¡¿Cómo…cómo se le ocurre decirme eso? ¡Él no sabe nada del amor!—gritaba Lily, desquiciada, dando vueltas y vueltas alrededor de su habitación.

Marlene, cómodamente sentada sobre su cama y usando la camisola con la que acostumbraba dormir, le echaba de vez en cuando miradas de diversión, mientras hojeaba desinteresadamente una revista nueva llamada Corazón de Bruja, que le parecía bastante cursi y tonta.

—Ya cálmate, Lily. No es para tanto—dijo Marlene despreocupadamente.

— ¡¿Qué no es para tanto?—chilló Lily, furiosa—. ¡Me avergonzó delante de toda la Sala Común y mañana lo sabrá todo el mundo!

Su amiga hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, eso sí, pero…por otro lado, te dijo que eres el amor de su vida—apuntó la chica.

La pelirroja dejó de caminar abruptamente y se volvió hacia ella.

—Estaba borracho, Marlene. No sabía lo que decía—replicó Lily firmemente, calmándose un poco.

McKinnon se encogió de hombros.

—Tú misma lo dijiste, amiga: _Los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad_—citó las palabras que momentos antes dijo su amiga.

— ¡Por favor, no me vas a decir que de verdad piensas que él estaba siendo sincero!—bufó Lily, dejándose caer en la cama junto a Marlene.

Su amiga dejó a un lado la revista y la miró directamente.

— ¿Por qué no? Te viene pidiendo citas desde cuarto, Lils. Creo que es bastante obvio—repuso Marlene.

— ¡No saldría con él ni muerta!—exclamó la pelirroja—. ¡Es un inmaduro!

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál fue la última broma de los Merodeadores este año?—apuntó la otra muchacha.

—Pues…este año no han hecho ninguna—contestó Lily, frunciendo el ceño.

Marlene sonrió, triunfante.

—Pues ahí tienes. Potter maduró y no sólo eso, te acaba de decir que quiere pasar el resto de su vida contigo y formar una familia juntos. ¿Qué importa que estuviera borracho?

— ¡¿Cómo no va a importar?—exclamó Lily, poniéndose nuevamente en pie—. ¡No puedo tomarlo en serio si estaba ebrio!

Su amiga la miró con una ceja alzada.

—Ah, o sea que si estuviera sobrio, lo considerarías…—especuló, con una sonrisita.

Evans se ruborizó inevitablemente.

—Yo no he dicho eso—aclaró.

—Sí, bueno, no importa. Pero de todos modos, sabes que está comprobado por los muggles que cuando uno se emborracha, las cosas que dicen siempre son ciertas.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que James Potter fue sincero al decirme que soy la mujer de su vida y que quería que fuera la madre de sus hijos?—preguntó lentamente.

—Sí—asintió Marlene con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Lily parecía atónita.

—Pero eso es ridículo—dijo, negando con la cabeza.

—Analizándolo todo fríamente, no tanto. Te pide de salir desde cuarto año, Lily, es suficiente tiempo para que cualquiera se sienta seguro de que no estaba jugando. ¡Tres años, Lily, tres años!—exclamó Marlene vehementemente—. Y si ahora te dice que te ama, bueno, yo no lo descartaría del todo…

—No, no, no, no—negó Lily con fuerza, al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza y volvía a retomar su frenético paseo alrededor de la habitación; su amiga suspiró—. Estaba borracho… ¿en serio tú lo tomarías en serio estando en mi lugar?

Pero Marlene no era de las personas que, a las doce de la noche y con un tremendo sueño encima, se ponía a discutir algo por millonésima vez, así que se encogió de hombros.

—Mira, chica, no sé, pero yo lo tomaría en cuenta al menos—dijo por última vez y se metió en el baño.

Lily gimió y se dejó caer en la cama.

Las acciones de Potter no habían hecho más que enfurecerla, pero las palabras de Marlene habían hecho que lo viera todo desde una perspectiva totalmente diferente. Nunca se había puesto a pensar seriamente si Potter era sincero cuando le pedía salir con él en una cita, pero debía reconocer que, si no estuviera genuinamente interesado, habría abandonado toda idea hacía mucho. Y ahora le decía eso… ¿sería cierto?

—Ah, veo que te he hecho pensar—dijo la voz de Marlene. Lily se incorporó y la vio con una sonrisa triunfal y casi socarrona en el rostro—. Muy bien, sigue así… ¡que James Potter está enamorado de ti!

Y dejando esa frase en el aire hecha especialmente para que su mejor amiga se quedara pensando durante toda la noche, Marlene se metió en la cama de un salto y se dispuso a dormir.

Tres minutos después, Marlene ya estaba roncando suavemente. A Lily le costó mucho más conciliar el sueño.

.

.

Cuando Lily y Marlene entraron en el Gran Salón a la hora del almuerzo el día siguiente, resultó más que obvio, debido a las miradas que le dirigieron a la joven pelirroja y los disimulados codazos cuando ella pasaba, que todo Hogwarts se había enterado ya del incidente con James Potter. Lily, apretando la mandíbula, hizo como si no se diera cuenta de nada, pero se notaba por la rigidez de sus movimientos que no estaba muy contenta. Se dejó caer en un asiento de la mesa de Gryffindor con cierta brusquedad. Marlene, sentada frente a ella, la miró con divertida curiosidad.

—No pasa nada, Lily, ya verás cómo pronto se olvidan de todo—le aseguró, sirviéndose el desayuno en un plato.

La pelirroja tan solo gruñó como respuesta y Marlene soltó una risita. El desayuno transcurrió durante unos minutos en un silencio relajado, aunque por dentro Lily rumiaba unas cuantas respuestas airadas para mandar al diablo a todos esos metiches que la miraban tan abiertamente.

Marlene tan sólo se dio cuenta de las medialunas violáceas bajo los ojos esmeraldas de Lily cuando levantó la vista del Profeta.

— ¿No has tenido una buena noche?—le preguntó, enarcando una ceja con preocupación. Su amiga era la clase de chica que dormía hasta cuando el cielo se caía.

Lily suspiró y eso hizo que Marlene se preocupara un pelín más. Ella _jamás _soltaba esa clase de suspiros.

—Me quedé pensando un rato—contestó escuetamente.

Marlene arqueó la otra ceja.

— ¿Un rato? Tienes ojeras como si te hubieras quedado hasta las cuatro de la mañana pensando—replicó con su habitual tono sincero intransigente—. ¿Y en qué pensabas?

Lily apretó la mandíbula. No quería hablar de eso, sería como reconocer una derrota ante sí misma. Ella siempre había rechazado constantemente a James Potter y admitir que había estado pensando en él-y no precisamente en lo pesado que podía llegar a ser y en lo inmaduro que le parecía- durante bastante tiempo por la noche no le apetecía en lo más mínimo.

—Cosas sin importancia—dijo, concluyendo que eso era lo único que le podía contar a Marlene. Y se sorprendió enormemente al descubrir que no consideraba que sus pensamientos hacia Potter fueran insignificantes.

Las cejas oscuras de Marlene se elevaron tanto que casi se le salieron de la frente para irse a pasear entre las bandejas de la mesa.

— ¿Te quedaste pensando hasta altas horas de la noche en "cosas sin importancia"?—inquirió con suspicacia, haciendo comillas con los dedos al decir lo último.

—Exacto—contestó escuetamente, pero con firmeza.

Pensó que Marlene la bombardearía con miles de preguntas o que insistiría hasta la saciedad para descubrir en qué pensaba, pero contrario a lo que pensaba ella tan sólo asintió y volvió al periódico.

Lo que Lily no sabía era que Marlene ya se olía lo que se estaba cocinando allí y sabía que, si era lo que ella sospechaba, lo mejor sería mantenerse al margen. Al menos, lo mejor para ella.

.

.

Durante las semanas siguientes, Lily no pudo dejar de notar que las cosas en Hogwarts estaban bastante tranquilas. Ya no había más bromas de los Merodeadores (al menos ella nunca las presenciaba) y, más de una vez, sentada cerca del lago con sus amigas, la pelirroja se dio cuenta que sus compañeros de Casa no se metían casi nunca con los Slytherin, algo jamás visto con anterioridad.

Es decir ¡los Merodeadores no hacían trastadas! Eran en esos momentos en los que recordaba aquella conversación con Marlene. ¿Sería realmente que ellos habían madurado? Y lo más importante, ¿James Potter había madurado?

Lily se sorprendió más de una vez al descubrirse pensando particularmente si Potter había madurado. ¿Qué demonios le importaba eso a ella? No es como si fuera a correr a entablar una conversación con él para evaluar su grado de madurez o algo parecido, claro que no.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de sí misma, terminó fijándose disimuladamente en los hábitos de los Merodeadores, algo que nunca había hecho. A menudo pensaba que era como aquellas tontas que estaban coladas por ellos hasta el tuétano y que los espiaban para captar sus brillantes sonrisas, pero trataba de reconfortarse a sí misma diciéndose que hacía todo eso por simple curiosidad.

Hasta que una voz, que comenzaba a despertar instintos homicidas en Lily, le susurraba que quería saber específicamente si Potter había madurado.

_Maldita Marlene_, pensó Lily por millonésima vez esa semana, arrebujándose bajo la capa. Los primeros vientos fríos habían comenzado a llegar paulatinamente desde que había comenzado octubre y ella era una persona muy friolenta. Tiritó una vez más. Si no fuera por la dichosa "investigación" sobre los Merodeadores, no estaría allí ni muerta, sentada bajo un árbol cercano al de sus compañeros de Casa.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo inverosímil y ridículo de la situación. Ella, Lily Evans, espiando a los Merodeadores para saber por qué habían dejado de lado las trastadas. ¿Es que estaba perdiendo definitivamente la cabeza?

Casi sin poder creerse lo absurdo de sus acciones, se puso de pie dispuesta a irse, pero escuchó algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención.

— ¿Creen que Remus esté bien?—dijo una voz preocupada que Lily reconoció, con sorpresa, como la de Peter Pettigrew.

—Claro que sí, Colagusano, no te preocupes. Lunático es un hueso duro de roer—le respondió la voz de Potter.

—Cierto, de seguro está peleándose con Pomfrey para que lo deje salir—apuntó con voz ligera Sirius Black.

Lily decidió dejar de escuchar y, dando un rodeo para que no la vieran, se fue al interior del castillo, agradeciendo en una parte de su subconsciente el calor de Hogwarts.

Debía reconocer que sentía una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación. Sorpresa porque, por primera vez en toda su vida, había escuchado a James Potter hablarle a uno de sus amigos tratando de tranquilizarlo. Ella siempre lo oía utilizando un tono pedante, como cuando humillaba públicamente a algún Slytherin o presumiendo por el último partido de Quidditch, o uno galán para pedirle citas. Escucharlo hablar de esa manera, para ayudar a serenar los miedos del pequeño Peter, la habían conmovido inimaginablemente.

Y, también, estaba preocupada por Lupin. No es que fueran los mejores amigos del mundo, pero se llevaban bastante bien y Lily lo consideraba el más decente de los Merodeadores. Pero, además, no era raro encontrarlo pálido o con aspecto enfermizo.

Al día siguiente, Marlene no pudo evitar notar que Lily estuvo muy pensativo mientras transcurría el día y, de vez en cuando, le lanzaba miraditas meditabundas a los Merodeadores durante las clases que compartían juntos. Ella no le decía nada, claro, pero por dentro se preguntaba qué demonios pasaba allí. Hasta la fecha, Lily nunca miraba más de lo justo y necesario al grupo de amigos y, ahora, medio de golpe y sopetón, los miraba unos segundos y luego desviaba la vista, sumergiéndose de nuevo en una neblina de pensamientos confusos.

Sin embargo, seguía firme en su idea de no intervenir en las ideas de Lily sobre los Merodeadores. Cuando su amiga estuviera lista para contarle lo que pensaba, ella estaría allí para escucharla.

.

.

Lily, a la tierna edad de cuatro años, se dio cuenta que era una persona muy curiosa. Lo había descubierto de una manera desagradable, acercándose al perro enorme y negro de ojos feroces del vecino al que su madre nunca le dejaba aproximarse. Ese día había conseguido escapar de la vigilancia materna y arrimarse al animal que, al ver a la niñita acercarse, no había tenido ningún problema en soltarle un ladrido monumental que sobresaltó a la chiquilla enormemente. Lily se había asustado muchísimo y, gracias al rottweiler, logró hacer magia por primera vez, enmudeciendo al perro durante el resto de la semana.

Nunca le había molestado particularmente ser curiosa, pero últimamente le irritaba, porque se daba cuenta de que ése era el motivo por el cual se acercaba disimuladamente a los Merodeadores para escucharlos.

Mientras oía clandestinamente las conversaciones de aquellos jóvenes, descubrió varias cosas acerca de James Potter.

Una, aunque ya lo sabía, era que un chico bastante listo. Nunca le había dado mucha importancia a esa característica, pero ahora se sentía inexplicablemente orgullosa de la inteligencia de Potter, algo que la desconcertaba. La segunda, que era innegablemente divertido y muchas veces se sorprendió a sí misma reprimiendo una carcajada ante una de sus ocurrencias. También se dio cuenta, sorprendida, de que era un chico con un corazón de oro.

Nunca había pensado en James Potter como una mala persona, simplemente lo tenía como alguien altivo y bravucón. Si bien el chico seguía siendo arrogante, ahora no se daba tantos aires de grandeza. Y, como sabía desde hacía ya un tiempo, no era más un bravucón, como el resto de los Merodeadores, aunque descubrió que salían a menudo a merodear por las noches con una capa invisible, algo que sin duda avivó su curiosidad.

Pero también descubrió algo que nunca antes hubiera imaginado. Remus Lupin era un licántropo y James, Sirius y Peter, desde quinto, eran animagos ilegales y lo acompañaban durante las lunas llenas en sus transformaciones.

Lily había quedado profundamente aturdida. ¿Licantropía, animagia ilegal? Eran cosas que nunca se hubiera imaginado por parte de unos alumnos de séptimo. Estaba sencillamente desconcertada y no atinó a hacer nada durante unos cuantos minutos en los que se quedó procesando la información.

Cuando el estupor inicial concluyó, se dio cuenta-aparte de lo peligroso que era salir a pasear con un licántropo adulto y lo arriesgado que era ir en contra de la ley a tan temprana edad- de los lazos de amistad y lealtad tan sólidos que unían a los Merodeadores. Muchas personas decían que harían de todo por sus amigos y seres queridos, pero era la primera vez que Lily veía que alguien lo llevara a cabo tan seriamente.

Eso la había conmovido casi hasta las lágrimas, pero se contuvo. Y ya no pudo volver a mirarlos como lo había hecho hasta entonces. En especial a James Potter.

.

.

Marlene tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar un _"¿Por qué los miras tanto?" _durante más de una vez ese día. Se había percatado de que, si bien miraba a los Merodeadores como venía siendo costumbre durante esas semanas, ahora los observaba con una sonrisa de ¿apreciación, afecto, quizá? Podría poner las manos en el fuego por ello.

Finalmente, se rindió.

— ¿Por qué los miras tan sonriente?—le preguntó como si nada en medio del almuerzo.

Su pregunta hizo que Lily dejara de mirar casi imperceptiblemente a los Merodeadores y clavara sus ojos esmeraldas en Marlene, que parecía no importarle demasiado la respuesta, aunque no era así.

—Ehh…por nada—contestó, nerviosa.

Marlene enarcó las cejas, divertida.

—Ya, pero ésta no es la primera vez que los miras—replicó, con una leve sonrisa sabedora.

— ¿Qué, no puedo mirar?—Lily optó por usar un tono defensivo. No podía develarle a su amiga lo que acababa de enterarse.

—Yo no he dicho eso—dijo tranquilamente.

— ¿Entonces?

—Simple curiosidad, Lily—contestó Marlene sin perder su sonrisa.

La pelirroja casi frunció el ceño.

—La curiosidad mató al gato, Marlene—dijo Lily.

Se sorprendió cuando su castaña amiga se acodó en la mesa, arqueó una ceja y la miró socarronamente.

—Bueno, podrías aplicarte esa frase, ¿no?—soltó como si nada, como si acabara de decirle que se iba a una cita o que pronto tendría examen de Astronomía.

Sin embargo, ambas sabían muy bien que Marlene sólo lo había dicho para dejarle saber a Lily que advertía sus miraditas a los Merodeadores, por mucho que éstos no parecieran darse cuenta. La pelirroja, a sabiendas de que había sido descubierta, apretó la mandíbula.

Esa noche, ya arropada por las cálidas mantas, mientras repasaba mentalmente aquella conversación, se dio cuenta con sorpresa que había procurado encubrir a los Merodeadores. De todos modos, no era como si pudiera ir hasta ellos y decirles "Ey, sé que durante las noches de luna llena se transforman en animagos sin que el Ministerio lo sepa para acompañar a Remus" sin decirles cómo lo había descubierto y tampoco era la clase de cosa que le podía decir a Marlene, no desde su punto de vista al menos.

¿Por qué? Porque era un secreto de los Merodeadores. Era un secreto de James que, se dio cuenta, quería guardar.

.

.

Una noche antes de la cena, sentada en la Sala Común junto a Marlene, acababa de terminar una redacción para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-que era ahora una de sus clases más esperadas porque la compartía con Potter y sus amigos, aunque no lo admitiría ni loca-, se dispuso a cavilar sobre el Merodeador de gafas, aunque ya no pensaba en él de una manera negativa, sino como una excelente persona. Suspiró. Recordaba cuando, hacía un año, pensaba que James Potter era un soberano idiota, alguien que no se merecía más que su antipatía. Y ahora, por la maldita noche en la que él se presentó borracho en la Sala Común gritando que era el amor de su vida, todo había cambiado. Si bien antes los escuchaba a escondidas para averiguar si efectivamente habían madurado, ahora lo hacía más bien porque esas conversaciones ligeras y divertidas, y a veces profundas, le encantaban y quería participar en ellas.

Un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus labios y atrajo la atención de Marlene, que había estado con la nariz metida dentro de su libro de Aritmancia. Su mirada negra, ligeramente burlona, lo decía todo. Lily enarcó las cejas hacia ella, que soltó una risita casi muda y volvió a lo suyo.

De la nada, tuvo la necesidad de confesarse con su amiga.

—Marlene…tengo que contarte algo—la llamó.

La susodicha levantó la vista y la miró arqueando las cejas castañas. Dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, haciéndose la tonta. Podía imaginarse perfectamente por dónde venían los tiros.

—Dime.

Lily se inclinó sobre la mesa para contarle en voz baja todo. No quería que nadie se enterara de lo que había estado haciendo, al menos que de pronto quisiera ser el hazmerreír de la escuela.

—Durante estas semanas, he estado…escuchando conversaciones—dijo, dubitativa.

La expresión socarrona de Marlene se esfumó. ¿Y si se había equivocado y Lily quería contarle algo realmente serio y alarmante? No pudo evitar que naciera la preocupación, pero la mantuvo a raya.

— ¿Algo que tiene que ver con…ya sabes quién?—le preguntó murmurando, inclinándose también sobre la mesa y mirando en derredor.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!—exclamó en voz baja, removiéndose inquieta. También miró alrededor—. ¿Tú has escuchado algo de eso?

—Aparte de las estupideces que dice el Profeta, para nada. Es como si nadie quisiera hablar de eso. Tendríamos que hacer algo, el Ministerio…—comenzó, pero luego miró a Lily concienzudamente. Marlene McKinnon era una justiciera por naturaleza y la situación con el Innombrable la indignaba, pero no iba a ponerse a hablar de eso justo en ese momento—. Da igual, ¿qué has estado escuchando?

La pelirroja suspiró de nuevo, casi imperceptiblemente, y clavó la vista en sus apuntes.

—No es qué, sino a _quiénes_—murmuró e inspiró aire—. A los Merodeadores.

La preocupación, la indignación y cualquier vestigio de burla murieron ante la enorme perplejidad que sobrevino a la confesión de Lily.

— ¿Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta?—preguntó en tono desconcertado—. ¿O es que ahora te hablas con ellos?

—A escondidas—confesó a regañadientes.

Marlene asintió, parpadeó repetidas veces y recostó la espalda en el respaldo de su silla, sin podérselo creer. Ella pensaba que le iba a decir el motivo por el cual miraba tanto a los Merodeadores, no que los había estado escuchando clandestinamente. Es decir, era la cosa más absurda que le había escuchado decir a Lily.

De pronto, la miró con desconfianza.

—No me estarás mintiendo, ¿no?

—Claro que no—resopló Lily.

— ¿Y por qué has estado haciendo eso, Lily?—preguntó, aún sorprendida.

—Porque tú dijiste que habían madurado y…quise comprobarlo y…me di cuenta que…—comenzó vacilante, pero Marlene la interrumpió.

— ¡Lily, por Merlín! Ese día me moría de sueño, ¡no sabía lo que decía!—exclamó.

—Bueno, pero eso ya no importa. El caso es que los he estado escuchando y sí han madurado—concluyó.

Marlene se humedeció los labios y se quedó pensativa.

—Bien, han madurado. ¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? Siempre has pasado de ellos, hasta que llegaba el momento de ponerlos en su lugar. Ahora que, según tú, han madurado, no tendrás que volver a dirigirles la palabra—dijo, y la miró inquisitivamente.

La joven pelirroja desvió la vista. Por alguna razón, esa idea no le había gustado ni un pelo.

—Lo sé, pero…son chicos muy divertidos—dijo, como si eso hiciera la diferencia.

—Guau, chocolate por la noticia. ¡Claro que son graciosos!—rió Marlene con ironía.

—El caso es que…ya no me caen mal—declaró.

Marlene levantó ambas cejas enseguida y la miró socarronamente.

—Esto es un milagro, Lily. ¡Un milagro! Sólo me falta ver a Snape con el pelo limpio y podré decir oficialmente que lo he visto todo—dijo burlonamente.

—Ahora que los conozco, me agradan—soltó a bocajarro.

—Digamos que no es la manera más ortodoxa para conocer en profundidad a alguien, pero allá tú—dijo y se encogió de hombros.

Luego, su amiga le sonrió y volvió a lo suyo, como si lo que le acababa de decir fuera algo que ya sabía, o algo predecible.

.

.

Durante aquellas semanas en las que espiaba al famoso grupo de amigos, Potter no había cesado en su intento de conseguir la tan ansiada cita con Lily. Y la pelirroja, exactamente como las otras veces, le respondía siempre que no.

Sin embargo, había algo que fue cambiando con el paso de los días. Ya no le respondía de una manera cortante o antipática, ni lo mandaba a la mierda como hacía otras veces, sino que le contestaba de una manera inusualmente amable. El inesperado cambio sorprendió a todos, especialmente a James, y eso renovó las esperanzas del Merodeador y volvía a la carga, pidiéndole la cita de maneras que, ahora que lo veía con ojos nuevos, la obligaban a reprimir una sonrisa de diversión.

A pesar de sus negativas, cada vez se le hacía más difícil decir que no. Se preguntaba cada vez más frecuentemente por qué negarse. Sabía de antemano que era inteligente y divertido, además de muy atractivo; era el chico con el que cualquiera querría salir. El caso era que si ella quería salir con él. La perspectiva, lejos de parecerle algo indeseable, le agradó de una manera sorprendente y la puso inexplicablemente nerviosa, como si de verdad fueran a tener una cita.

Sonrió con algo de incredulidad, negando con la cabeza y ajustándose la bufanda roja y dorada alrededor del cuello. Al pasar por un pasillo, dobló en él y comenzó a bajar las estrechas escaleras, que llevaban a un corredor desierto. Era un atajo que había descubierto para no llegar tarde a las clases de Encantamientos. Precisamente, iba retrasada a su clase favorita cuando alguien la llamó.

— ¡Ey, Evans!—la voz masculina provenía de detrás suyo, a unos metros, y Lily la reconoció al instante.

James Potter.

La joven pelirroja se quedó durante un segundo paralizada, pero recobró la compostura y se dio media vuelta. Allí estaba, viniendo hacia ella tan guapo como siempre, con su brillante sonrisa y el pelo despeinado. Ignoró olímpicamente el alocado y repentino golpeteo de su corazón y se concentró en cualquier cosa menos en lo buen mozo que era él.

_Lily, has perdido la cabeza_, le susurró la vocecita de su menté, que había nacido por y para Potter, en tono juguetón.

Ella lo miró interrogativamente cuando James llegó a su altura y dejó que él hablara primero.

James le sonrió ampliamente.

—Me preguntaba si hoy por fin vas a aceptar salir conmigo—dijo el joven de gafas.

No era algo que la tomara por sorpresa, o una petición que no se esperara. De hecho, sabía perfectamente lo que quería apenas la había llamado. Entonces ¿por qué su corazón había dado un vuelco?

—Mmm, depende—contestó ella, tratando de mantener el rostro y la voz inexpresivo, pero sabía que sus ojos, muy posiblemente, estaban brillando más de la cuenta.

— ¿De qué?—preguntó él, comenzando a sentir una nueva esperanza, aunque muy pequeña. No era la primera vez que ella le decía eso para luego mandarlo al quinto cuerno. Aún así, no dejaba de ilusionarse, si bien trataba de domarla.

Había algo que a Lily le urgía saber desde la noche en que comenzó todo, algo que se había convertido en una necesidad en los últimos tiempos, una necesidad imprescindible, casi dolorosa.

—La noche en que llegaste a la Sala Común borracho y dijiste que era el amor de tu vida…—comenzó, internamente insegura. Inspiró hondo— ¿era verdad?

Eso había tomado a James por sorpresa y enarcó las cejas. No es que hubiera olvidado esa noche de embriaguez, él recordaba todas las cosas que le había dicho a la pelirroja aquella vez; jamás olvidaba las cosas que le decía. Pero le sorprendía que Lily sacara ese tema a colación en ese momento.

—Claro que era cierto, Lily—sonrió James, y la joven sintió cómo el corazón daba un súbito brinco de alegría en su pecho—. ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

Fue como si a Lily le hubieran dado una droga, o eso pensó ella. Sus latidos aceleraron hasta una velocidad vertiginosa y se le aflojaron las rodillas. Era la primera vez que le pasaba eso con un chico y se asustó. Pero, repentinamente, comprendió todo. Entendió por qué las últimas semanas pensaba en él más de lo habitual, por qué todas sus características le parecían tan maravillosas, por qué era tan bello a sus ojos. Fue algo que la llenó de dicha, pero también de un leve nerviosismo.

— ¿Y bien?—dijo James, al ver que ella se dejaba arrastrar por la corriente de sus pensamientos—. ¿Me acompañarás a Hogsmeade en la próxima visita?

Esa noche, mientras revisara los acontecimientos de ese día con una sonrisa de tonta enamorada, se preguntaría cómo rayos no se contuvo. Le echaría la culpa al desayuno o a sus descubrimientos más recientes sobre sus sentimientos, pero lo cierto era que no le importaría demasiado.

Lo que ocurrió fue que un repentino impulso nació en su pecho y, de pronto, toda su piel tuvo la repentina necesidad de ceder a la tentación. Lily no era impetuosa a pesar de su fuerte temperamento, pero el inesperado ímpetu fue sencillamente más grande que ella.

Así que, mandando a la borda la cordura, liquidó el espacio que la separaba de James, lo tomó por la corbata roja y dorada y lo atrajo hacia sí. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se estaban besando.

James fue tomado por sorpresa y, cuando sus labios entraron en contacto con los de Lily por fin, al principio se quedó paralizado. Pero luego sus instintos tomaron las riendas de la situación y acunó con una de sus manos la cintura, y con la otra la cadera. Luego el beso tomó más intensidad y fue completamente ardoroso, con las lenguas inmersas en un jugueteo húmedo que los enloqueció a ambos. Lily enterró las manos en el despeinado cabello de James y alguno de los dos lanzó un gemido. O seguramente fueron ambos.

Lily y James odiaron el momento en que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, pero siguieron abrazados. Ella apoyó la frente en el hombro de él, estrechándolo por el cuello, y él enredó una de sus manos en el pelirrojo cabello de la joven.

Cuando logró recuperar la respiración, Lily despegó el rostro del hombro masculino y lo miró sonriente.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que te acompañaré a Hogsmeade—dijo ella felizmente, ensanchando su sonrisa.

Él le devolvió el gesto y le besó la sien, mandando miles de cortos circuitos por el cuerpo de ella.

—Uno de mis sueños hecho realidad—dijo él sin ironía, y Lily supo que era sincero.

Se acercó a James para volver a besarlo, pero esta vez fue un beso mucho más casto y corto, un simple pero igualmente maravilloso toque de labios.

—No puedo creer que me hayas sido sincero cuando llegaste ebrio a la Sala Común, diciendo que era el amor de tu vida y que querías que fuera la madre de tus hijos—comentó, jugueteando con uno de los mechones de pelo negro.

Él la miró con un nuevo brillo en los ojos muy especial.

—Claro que sí—aseguró él, y su sonrisa se volvió pícara—. Te dije que los borrachos nunca mienten.

Lily suspiró.

—La frase no es así...—protestó.

Pero James tan sólo rió y volvió a unir sus labios en un beso ardiente.

-FIN-

* * *

Técnicamente, tendría que decir "comienzo" en vez de "fin", porque así empezó todo, ¿no creen?

Para mí, las cosas podrían haber pasado así tranquilamente y siempre tuve curiosidad por cómo se habían juntado estos dos. Casi nada de lo que leo sobre estos dos me convencen en la manera en que se enamoran, pero espero que este one-shoot sí lo haga :)

La idea de este fic la tengo desde principios de mes, y la empecé a escribir por esas fechas, pero luego lo dejé, lo retomé un poco, lo volví a abandonar y, finalmente, entre ayer y hoy lo escribí casi todo.

Estoy muy satisfecha del resultado, especialmente porque me ha costado sudor y lágrimas, aunque no lo crean. Si no le gusta aunque sea a alguien, me suicidaré, lo juro. Por otro lado, no estoy muy segura si ha quedado muy gracioso, por eso me gustaría que, si comentan, me hagan saber si aunque sea sonrieron un poquito.

En fin, si les gustó, agradecería que me dejaran su opinión comentándome qué les pareció (ya saben, si no tendré que arrojarme por la ventana)

Espero que les haya gustado :)

**Keiian.**


End file.
